


90 Pound Lightweight

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, First Kiss, GobbledyGook, M/M, pre-serum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bucky/Steve first kiss drabble :)<br/>Bucky gets Steve drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90 Pound Lightweight

They were in Bucky's room drinking their Christmas cheer away. Steve was drunk off his ass and on the verge of passing out. The smaller man swayed a bit with closed eyes and laid down against the pillows of Bucky's bed. The bottle of whiskey clutched tightly in Steve's hand was removed and Bucky took another swig. Steve made small moans and mumbled non-existent words.

Bucky set the bottle on the nightstand and laid beside Steve. Steve was beautiful like this.

Bucky tilted Steve's face up to seal his warm lips over his in a drunken lip lock. The pliant lips on Steve tasted hot and the faint sting of alcohol numbed Bucky's lips and he licked the remains of whiskey off his tingling lips. Steve had his first kiss without even knowing and Bucky wouldn't remember it in the morning.


End file.
